The Detective vs The Ex
by LiveLoveLaughLife
Summary: Beckett finally realizes that she has feelings for Castle, but a clingy ex-girlfriend comes back into Castle's life and throws everything into chaos. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had a random idea, and this fic was the result. It's definitely going to have Caskett in later chapters! Please review! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, nor will I ever.

* * *

"Please."

Beckett glanced up from the file she was reading to look at Castle's pleading face. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Castle, I said n—,"

"But you have to!" He cut her off.

"I do not have to do anything." She said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Now go away. I'm busy."

"I'll go away if you agree to go to the launch party with me." He said, grinning his boyish grin.

"I'm not—,"

Castle made a sudden wild grab for the file she was holding and successfully snatched it from her. He put it behind his back and began backing away from her desk.

"Castle, what the hell! Give me that!" Beckett yelled. She pushed her chair back and stood up, walking towards him briskly.

"You can have it if you agree to go." He said, smiling.

Beckett made a grab for the file and missed by centimeters. Castle hopped over a chair and around a desk. He held the file in front of him. "All you have to do is say yes, Beckett. Just one little word."

Kate nearly growled. "Give me the damn file or I'll throw you in jail for theft." She threatened.

"No matter. I'll just get Alexis to bail me out." He smiled. "Again." He waved the file at her and she made another grab for it, and missed yet again as he pulled it out of her reach just in time.

"Castle!" Kate yelled.

She pushed the chair out of the way and ran around the desk. Castle took off running with her hot on his heels.

"CASTLE!" She yelled again. "GIVE ME THE DAMN FILE!"

Castle made the mistake of looking behind him to see how close Kate was. Since he wasn't watching where he was going, he didn't see the chair right in front of him. That is, until he ran into it.

With his arms waving like mad, Castle tripped over the chair and fell to the ground, flipping in the process and landing on his back. Beckett, who had not expected him to fall, felt his leg knock hers out from under her and down she went, landing right on top of the author.

After a few moments of lying there in a sort of dazed confusion, Castle spoke.

"You know, Katie, I always imagined that I would be the one on top." He grinned. "But I suppose you are a control freak."

Beckett glared at him and smacked him hard enough to make him wince in pain and mutter an "ow". She quickly stood up and straightened her clothes, also grabbing the file that had fallen out of Castle's hand when he fell. Castle continued to lie on the floor and watch her, that stupid, irritating, smile still plastered on his face.

Kate couldn't resist. She pulled her foot back and kicked him in the thigh. He grimaced and cringed again, and she smirked. "Call me Katie again and next time I'll send you to the hospital."

Castle watched her walk away from him and then sighed. Esposito, holding a cup of coffee, walked towards him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know?"

Castle grinned. "Probably not."

Esposito nodded and walked away. He was sure that if it involved Castle lying on the floor grinning, he didn't want to know.

Castle sighed, and stood up. He straightened out his clothes and glanced towards Beckett, who was now sitting at her desk reading the file he stole from her. He really wanted to convince her to go to the launch party with him. He wanted to show off his muse. Maybe stealing the file from her wasn't the best way to get her to agree to go.

So, it was time for Plan B. He was changing tactics entirely.

He headed towards the espresso machine and filled two cups with hot, steaming coffee. Then he made his way over to Beckett's desk and sat down in the chair he had been occupying before the chase had started. He sat one cup of coffee down in front of her.

Kate glanced up at him and then the coffee. "What is that?"

"That, my dear, would be coffee."

Beckett glared at him. "I know that. I mean why are you giving it to me."

"Can't I give my friend some caffeine?" Castle asked innocently.

"I'm not your friend, Castle."

"Fine then. Can't I give my mu—inspiration some coffee?" He asked, smiling his most charming smile.

"No."

Castle raised an eyebrow. "Don't be so cold, Beckett. I'm just trying to do something nice for you. No need to be so defensive about it."

Kate opened her mouth to reply, but then decided against it. She just rolled her eyes and turned to her computer, trying to ignore him.

Castle sighed. And then he sighed again, more dramatically. "I guess I'll have to go to my launch party all alone then." Kate saw him shake his head out of the corner of her eye. "It's such a shame too. I think you would really have some fun."

Beckett had to bite her lip to keep from replying. The truth was, she wouldn't mind going to the launch party. She liked to dress up. It was a nice change and it made her feel more feminine. She was a cop, so she had to be professional. Plus, chasing after murderers wearing a skirt and stiletto shoes just didn't seem like a good idea.

But she didn't want to have to socialize with people. She wasn't a people person. She wasn't social. That was probably why she never got a second date. Kate Beckett liked what she _knew_. This launch party was unfamiliar territory and she hated being out of her comfort zone. Sure, Castle would be there, but she would be on his turf. She just didn't think she was ready for that.

"I highly doubt that, Castle." Damn, she hadn't wanted to reply. Oh well, what's done was done.

"Why won't you go?" Castle asked. He leaned forward, elbows resting on her desk. "Give me one good reason."

Kate sighed and turned towards him. "Well, for one, you just made me chase you around the precinct to get my damn file back."

"Okay, that one doesn't count." He said. "Why didn't you want to go before I stole your file?"

"Because I don't." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because!"

Castle cocked his head to the side as he scrutinized her with his eyes. "You're afraid." He stated.

Beckett's eyes widened ever so slightly, and she hoped that Castle hadn't noticed. "Afraid of what? A bunch of blonde bimbos worshipping you? No, I don't think so."

"Ouch, Beckett, that hurt." He said, putting a hand over his heart and pretending to be in pain. "Plus, the only bimbo that's going to be there is my ex-wife Gina. She is my publisher after all."

Kate rolled her eyes and tried to get back to work. But Castle just wouldn't let her.

"You still didn't give me a reason." Castle said. "Just one reason, Kate. One honest reason about why you don't want to go."

"Because I just don't, okay? I don't have to have a reason." She said.

This argument was getting really old really fast. Castle just didn't give up.

"I'll even let you call me kitten."

Kate's eyebrows shot up as she looked at him. She couldn't hide her slight smile. "And I'm supposed to go just so that I get to call you kitten?"

"Yes." Castle said. "And I promise that I won't leave you alone, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried about anything, Castle." Beckett said sharply. She could tell that he saw through her lie.

"The party starts at seven." Castle said, smiling at her in a knowing way. "So…pick you up at six-thirty?"

Kate sighed and looked away from him. What the hell was she getting herself into? "You owe me for this, kitten."

Castle just grinned.

* * *

A/N: Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, thanks for all the great reviews!! They mean a lot to me. Read and enjoy :D

* * *

Why the hell had she let him talk her into this? She wasn't a party type of person. She wasn't social. She didn't want to go.

Would it look to suspicious if she suddenly caught the flu?

Yeah, it probably would.

Kate stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair wasn't cooperating, her dress was too tight around her hips and to lose around her chest, and her shoes were killing her. Plus, her make up was smeared. This wasn't going to be a good night, she could tell already.

Kate smoothed the dress over herself. This had always been one of her favorite dresses, out of the very few she owned. It resembled the one she had worn to Castle's book signing. She still couldn't help but smile when she thought about the totally shocked expression on his face when she showed up. The dress she was wearing now was a dark red, and ended just above her knees. The neckline was an oval and showed off some of her shoulders. In the middle of her back, the fabric made an x and showed off some of her back without revealing too much.

Kate began to think that she was imagining that the dress didn't fit her right as she turned around to look at her back. This dress hugged her curves and made her feel sexy. Now that she really looked, she noticed that her make up wasn't smudged either. And her hair didn't seem to be sticking up at odd angles anymore.

She was freaking herself out for no reason. She looked good. She was just nervous.

The knock on her door made Kate jump. She looked herself over one last time, grabbed her tiny red purse, and went to the door. She opened it to reveal a smiling Castle, dressed in a tux and bowtie.

Castle's eyes scanned down her body, lingering just a moment to long. Then he looked back up at her face and smiled. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." She said, shifting her weight between her feet. She couldn't help but feel self-conscious. "You don't look that bad yourself."

"Aw, thanks Beckett." He said, putting his hand on the small of her back and leading her towards the elevator. "That compliment just made my day."

Kate rolled her eyes.

The ride to the party was uneventful. They made casual conversation, got into a brief argument, and soon they arrived.

As soon as Beckett and Castle entered, a rush of people, mostly girls, came running towards them.

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Castle, could you please sign this!?" A young woman exclaimed, shoving a book towards Castle. There was a chorus of agreements as the other women began handing over books or else asking Castle to sign parts of their bodies.

Kate was pushed out of the way by the fans, and decided to get a drink. She walked over to the bar and took a seat next to a woman who was holding a martini and watching the scene with Castle and the girls with an amused smile on her face.

"You know, he really is something, isn't he?"

It took Kate a few moments to realize that the woman was speaking to her. "Oh, uh, yeah I guess he is." She looked towards Castle, who was busy signing a woman's chest, and couldn't help but smile. Castle was annoying as hell, but he made her life interesting. He gave her a reason to look forward to new cases…not that she would ever admit that. She didn't really feel the need to add to his already inflated ego.

The woman next to Kate sat her drink down and stuck out her hand. "Melissa Wilson."

Beckett shook hands with the woman. "Kate Beckett."

Melissa flipped her curly blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled at Beckett, who was taking a sip of the drink she ordered. "So, are you dating Rick?"

Kate nearly choked. "Wh-what?"

"You two came in together. It looked like his arm was around you." Melissa shrugged. She picked up her drink and swished the alcohol around. "Plus the way you look at him…I just assumed that you two were an item."

"No." Kate said quickly. _The way I look at him? What? What way? WHAT!? _"Me and Castle? No, definitely not." She laughed, trying to hide her discomfort. "We just work together…sort of."

Melissa's eyebrows pulled together and then her eyes widened. "You're Nikki Heat!"

Kate smiled slightly. "Well, she's based off of me."

"Beckett, I'm so sorry!" Beckett turned around to see Castle standing there. "Rabid fans. What's a guy to do?" He grinned.

Beckett just shrugged. Castle opened his mouth to say something when he caught sight of the smiling woman sitting beside Kate.

"Hello Ricky. It's been a long time."

_Ricky?_

"Melissa!" Castle exclaimed. His mouth curved into a smile. Melissa hopped off of her stool and walked over to him.

"It's really been way to long, Rick." She smiled as he hugged her.

Beckett looked away from them, not wanting to eavesdrop. She didn't know why but she felt uneasy about having that woman near Castle. She hated the way this Melissa casually touched his chest and face.

Kate nearly gagged on her drink for a second time that night. She hadn't been expecting Melissa to _kiss_ Castle. On the _lips_. And what was worse, she didn't expect to feel so angry about it. What did she care if Castle and mystery woman over there started to make out? It wasn't her business what kind of sluts he spent his time with.

Castle's hands were resting on either of Melissa's hips as she played with his hair and giggled stupidly at something he said. Kate felt an overwhelming urge to take the rest of her drink and throw it in Melissa's face. Instead, she downed it and ordered another.

Castle pushed away from Melissa slightly and walked up to Beckett. He smiled at her, as did Melissa. Melissa's fingers were laced with Castle's. Kate felt her hand twitch as she longed to rip the fake eyelashes right off of blondie's face. So much for there not being any blonde bimbos at the party...

"So Rick, this is the woman you based Nikki Heat on?" Melissa smiled at him and motioned towards Kate. "We were just talking about it."

Castle glanced at Kate and then back at Melissa. He casually pulled his hand away from her. "Yeah. She agreed to come with me tonight so that I could show her off." He grinned at Beckett, who smiled back even though it was forced.

"That's right, kitten." Beckett smirked, sliding off her stool so that she was standing in front of Castle and the whore—er—Melissa.

Melissa raised one eyebrow but decided not to ask. Castle casually leaned away from her, and put his hand behind Kate. "Come on, Beckett, there's some people I'd like you to meet." He smiled at Melissa and said, "I'll see you a little later tonight, Mel."

"Okay." She said, smiling at Castle. Kate swore she saw Melissa's eyes darken and her smile falter as she glanced at her. "I'll be waiting."

Castle pushed Beckett through the crowd until they were on the opposite side of the building and had a bunch of dancing people separating them from Melissa Wilson.

Castle sighed and looked at Kate. "I'm sorry."

She just raised an eyebrow. "For what, Castle?"

"I had no idea that she would be here." He said, glancing back at where Melissa was. "I haven't seen her for years, and then she shows up out of the blue. I didn't know. And believe me, I'm not exactly thrilled that she's here. She's probably the most…," He bit his lip, searching for the right word. "_annoying_ ex-girlfriend I've ever had. I did _not_ want her hanging all over me." He wrinkled his nose.

"Don't worry about it, Castle." Beckett said.

"I'm serious." He said. He touched her shoulder so that she would look at him. Kate felt an electric jolt go through her body. "Remember how I called Meredith a deep fried twinkie?"

Kate nodded.

"Yeah, well, Melissa is a deep fried oreo. Not quite as good as a twinkie, but it still has its moments."

"Alright, I get it." Beckett said. "Now who did you want me to meet?"

"Oh, no one." Castle shrugged as Beckett looked at him. "I just needed an excuse to get away from the deep fried oreo."

Kate smiled slightly, and rolled her eyes at him. The music that was playing changed from a fast song to a slow one, and Castle took Kate's hand in his.

"Kate Beckett, may I have this dance?" He asked.

"I don't dance." She shook her head. "Sorry."

Now it was Castle's turn to roll his eyes. "Everyone dances." He tugged on her hand and pulled her into the crowd of people who were dancing already, ignoring her protesting. "Beckett, I've danced with you before."

"Yeah, well that was in order to solve a murder." Kate protested. "It was different."

Castle placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. Kate felt her heart rate jump at the sudden closeness. This wasn't what she was used to. She was the type of person that kept everyone at arms length.

"Come on, Beckett." Castle said. "Don't be shy. Put your arms around my neck."

Beckett did what he told her to, figuring that there was no escaping. She let her arms rest on his shoulders.

Castle grinned. "There. Now, see? This isn't so bad is it?"

"No." Beckett replied. "I guess it isn't."

The two of them moved to the music, and Kate couldn't help but smile. It felt nice to be in Castle's arms. She liked it. She loved the way he smelled, his cologne mixed with that natural manly smell. She unconsciously leaned her head against his chest.

The entire party seemed to fade away, leaving just her and Castle dancing together. Kate felt like she was the only woman in the world, something that she had never felt like with any other guy before. Come to think of it, she never felt the butterflies in her stomach when he smiled at her, or an electric shock go through her when he touched her with another man either. It was only Castle who had that effect on her.

Beckett let her mind wander, and she listened to the lyrics of the song. _Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_. How ironic was that? Because, in all truth, Kate knew that she was falling for this man.

Wait, what?

What had she just thought? There was no way that that was true. Not at all. Never. _But then again_...Kate suddenly had a vision of two miniature versions of herself fighting inside her head. One of them was the romance-deprived one, and the other was the sensible one.

The sensible Kate usually won but in this case, who knew? Things were different. After all, it's not like she ever had an annoying author following her around before. Plus she hadn't actually fallen for anyone in a long, _long_, time. She hadn't even been in love with her last boyfriend. She had cared for him, yes, but she never felt the butterflies.

The song began to come to a close and Kate felt disappointment wash through her. She wanted to spend more time in Castle's arms. Would she ever admit that out loud? Hell no. But she knew, in her heart, that it was true.

"Kate,"

Beckett looked up at Castle. His face was mere inches away from her, and he was smiling. One of his hands left her back and cupped her cheek. Castle leaned towards her, his lips only centimeters away from hers. Kate felt her breath hitch in her throat as she looked at his lips, and then at his eyes.

Excitement began to course through Kate's body as she felt Castle pull her closer. She could feel his breath on her lips. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Castle began to move his head towards her—

"Ricky?"

Castle and Beckett jumped apart, putting nearly a foot of space in between them.

"Melissa." Castle said, sounding slightly agitated. His eyes were still focused on Kate.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I really want to dance with you." She said, smiling. She grabbed Castle's hand and pouted. "Please, Rick?"

Castle tore his eyes away from Kate for a second to glance at Melissa. "Um, okay." He looked back at Kate and his eyes told her that he was sorry. Kate smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders, saying wordlessly that it was okay.

Even though it _so_ wasn't.

Beckett made her way back towards the bar. She took a seat and ordered another drink. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had been about to kiss Castle and then that _woman_ had to interrupt.

That was the final straw.

If this woman wanted to play, then Kate Beckett would play.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. The song was Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade if anyone cares, haha. Please review!

Tolazytologin: Hahaha that sounds like a great episode!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! Thank you SO much for all the amazing reviews!! They inspired me to update sooner than I usually would. So thanks again! Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. :)

* * *

Kate watched Castle and Melissa dancing together, and frowned.

Damn Castle. He had invited her here, to "show her off" as he liked to say, and then he goes and abandons her for his ex-girlfriend. And hadn't he promised that he wouldn't leave her alone? Of course she had denied that she feared being left alone, but the truth was that she was terrified.

She was fine at the precinct, fine with police officers, and fine in a morgue. But if you put her with a bunch of rich people, she was terrified. She was out of her comfort zone and she hated it.

Beckett sipped her drink as she watched Melissa and Castle. The song began to come to a close, and she sighed a sigh of relief. Castle pulled Melissa off the dance floor and began walking towards where Kate was sitting.

"Oh, Ricky, I've missed you so much!" Melissa was laughing and smiling, hanging onto Castle's arm as they walked towards Kate. "We just _have_ to spend more time together!"

Castle stopped a few feet away from where Kate was sitting, and she got the odd feeling that he didn't know she was there.

"Melissa," Castle turned to her, so that his back was facing Beckett. He pushed Melissa off of him gently. "Stop, okay? We're not together anymore."

"But we should be." Melissa smiled. Her eyes flickered to Kate and then back to Castle, who seemed completely unaware that the detective was sitting less than four feet away and was listening to every single thing that they said. "Unless there's someone else?"

"There's no one else." He said.

"Are you sure?" Melissa prodded, doing her best to look like she was about to cry. "I mean…I saw you dancing with that Beckett woman."

"Kate and I are just friends." Castle said too quickly.

Beckett, who had been eavesdropping, felt her hopes die. It was childish to have a crush on Castle, really it was. But hearing him say that they were only friends still hurt her. She had been sure that he was going to kiss her, and she had felt so comfortable in his arms.

"Really?" Melissa asked. "You looked like you were going to kiss her." It was like she had read Kate's mind.

"I just got caught up in the moment." Castle said, looking away from Melissa. He had never been a very good liar, and he didn't want her calling him out. "The music, the dancing, it just seemed like the perfect moment to kiss her. I know I probably shouldn't have but it's just Kate. I doubt she'll ever even think about it." He shrugged. "I only did it in the heat of the moment. I don't have feelings for her."

Melissa smiled, knowing that she had just won. Kate's face fell and the detective grabbed her purse and shoved people out of her way so that she could get to the door. It was only when she got outside that she realized Castle had driven her here. Damn it.

Her cell phone hadn't fit in her purse, so she had decided to leave it at home. She didn't figure she would need it. To make matters worse, it was beginning to rain and there were no taxis in sight.

Beckett crossed her arms and began to pace back and forth. What was wrong with that man? He was going to kiss her because it felt like the perfect moment to kiss her? He didn't even have any feelings for her. If there was one thing that Kate took seriously, it was relationships. She had thought that maybe Castle would too, if only the right woman came along.

Castle always hit on her and she always rolled her eyes, knowing that he wasn't serious. But his compliments always made her smile. She liked knowing that she was playing hard to get with him. She liked that he wanted her, but she wouldn't give in. She liked being the one in control.

But it was all fake. Nothing he said was even remotely true. Damn Castle.

Kate felt a stinging sensation in her eyes and didn't realize that she was nearly crying until her vision began to fog up. She blinked quickly, trying to get the tears to go away. There was no way in hell that she was going to cry over this guy. He was nothing to her except for an annoying jerk.

"Kate?"

She heard her name and turned around. Of course Castle would be standing there. Every element in the universe had to gang up against her, didn't they?

"What do you want?" She snapped.

Castle was confused as he walked towards her, but hid it with a smile. Kate had to suppress a shiver as the wind began to blow as a storm approached. "Trying to pick up men _outside_ the party isn't a very good idea, detective. And besides, you're too good for them." He grinned at her and winked.

Beckett had to restrain herself from yelling at him, or breaking into tears. She decided to focus on the anger.

"Save your crap for someone who cares, Castle." She growled and turned away from him. "Leave me alone and go back to your girlfriend."

It wasn't a surprise when he just walked closer to her. "_Ex_-girlfriend. Beckett, I don't understand. Are you angry that I danced with Melissa? Look, I'm sorry. I—,"

"I don't care that you danced with Melissa!" Kate exclaimed, spinning on her heel and looking straight into his eyes. "I don't give a damn what you do with Melissa. Go have _another_ unsuccessful marriage. I don't care. I just want to go home!"

"Who said anything about marriage?" Castle asked, trying not to raise his voice and finding it difficult. "Why won't you tell me why you're so pissed off? What happened? Was it me? Personally, I thought the night was going pretty damn well!"

"There's nothing wrong. I just want to go home!" She yelled and turned away from him.

The wind picked up and the rain began to fall harder. Castle didn't reply, and Kate stood there with her arms crossed tightly across her chest. She was freezing, and couldn't stop shivering. There were still no cabs anywhere.

A few minutes later, Kate felt something slide onto her shoulders. She was confused at first, and then she realized that it was Castle's jacket.

"C'mon." He said, not looking at her. "I'll take you home."

Beckett bit her lip and then followed him to the car. She unconsciously hugged the jacket closer to her body. She hated herself for liking the way his jacket felt around her.

The car ride was silent. Both of them stared out the window until they arrived at Kate's apartment building. Castle parked the car and then looked at her.

"Won't you at least tell me what's wrong?" He asked. He looked so sincere that Kate almost forgot why she was angry. "Please?"

Beckett looked away from him. "Nothing is wrong. I'm fine. I guess I was just caught up in the heat of the moment."

Without waiting for his response, Kate shrugged his jacked off and got out of the car, making her way to her apartment.

* * *

Castle was completely confused. He just didn't understand that woman. What had he done to her? Was she angry because of the almost-kiss? What was it?

A horrible thought struck him as he waited impatiently at a red light, watching the rain. What Kate had said about that 'caught in the heat of the moment' stuff…she couldn't have heard him, could she?

And more importantly, why would she get so upset if she did hear him? It's not like she actually had feelings for him.

Right?

Castle sighed and hit the gas a little too roughly as soon as the light changed to green. Why did life have to be so complicated? And, more importantly, why did _women_ have to be so complicated? If she would have just told him why she was angry then he could have…well, he didn't know, but he could have done something.

Castle hated knowing that he caused Beckett to get upset. It was one thing to tease her and deliberately make her angry, but it was another to make her angry without trying. He truly cared for her and he hated everything that caused her pain. Especially if it was him.

Whatever he did, he was going to make it up to her. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Melissa sat smiling as she watched couples dance and sipped her drink. Everything had gone so smoothly. The detective had run out, and Melissa knew that she would have Castle all to herself as soon as he got back.

Melissa's smile widened as one thought went through her mind: _I win_.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are love! (Review please) :D

Also, if this story every suddenly stops being updated, I'm really sorry. I've been having a lot of computer problems lately (it started smoking, not kidding!) and I'm not sure if it's going to crash or be okay or what. So if I ever just stop updating for months, then please forgive me. The story definitely isn't dead and it WILL be updated when/if my computer gets fixed (if it even breaks in the first place). But let's just hope that doesn't happen :) So...thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews!! I had this written already, so I decided to post it instead of making you guys wait. Read and review please and thanks!

* * *

Kate was the first one to the precinct in the morning. This wasn't really unusual. She liked getting an early start on cases, looking for clues and pieces that maybe they had missed. It was peaceful in the morning, and that was especially good when something was bothering her.

Like now. All night long she had thought about Castle and Melissa. Together. She hated that thought. She knew that she needed to get a grip; after all, it wasn't her business who he decided to date. Even if he chose stupid blonde bimbos.

Beckett couldn't deny the fact that she was jealous. _She_ wanted to be the one who Castle had great memories with, and _she_ wanted to be the one to call him Rick. But no. The only memories they would ever have together would be case-related, and the only thing she would ever call him would be Castle, especially after last night.

Kate was still pissed.

He had been about to kiss her. She had really thought that they could've had something together. And then he goes and admits that he only tried to kiss her because it was the heat of the moment? That was just cruel, and heartbreaking. Kate didn't think that she could forgive him for something like that. But the best thing for today would be to not mention it.

There was no need to fill Ryan and Esposito in on the details of the night. God knows that once they found out, the whole precinct would know. Those two gossiped like old women.

Kate was pulled out of her thoughts when she caught sight of her desk. Well not her desk, but what was at her desk.

Slumped in her chair was none other than Richard Castle, fast asleep. Kate just stared, her mouth slightly open in surprise.

Beckett considered just turning around and leaving, she really did. But she decided that she would have to face him some time today and it was better sooner than later. So she grabbed a handful of pens and pencils off of a nearby desk and started chucking them at him.

"Castle!"

Castle jumped, his eyes opening wide. "Wha—Beckett! Why are you in my room!?"

Kate threw another pen at him and it hit him in the forehead. "I'm not in your room, idiot. You're at the precinct."

Castle rubbed his forehead with one hand and shielded himself with his other arm, just in case Kate felt the need to throw anymore pens. "You didn't have to throw writing utensils at me." He grumbled.

"Castle, why are you here?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"I work here." He said, trying not to grin. "I would've thought you knew that by now."

Beckett narrowed her eyes at him. "I mean why are you here so early?"

"I could ask you the same question." He countered.

"Whatever, Castle. I don't care anymore."

Beckett turned and walked towards the break room to get some coffee. She wasn't even surprised when Castle followed her.

"Look, Beckett, I'm sorry about last night. I still don't know what I did but I don't want you to hate me." He smiled at her, "I mean more than usual."

"How about you just go away." She suggested with her back turned towards him.

"You know what I think?" Castle said. He moved closer to her, so that he was right behind her. He lowered his voice. "I think you're jealous."

"_What_!?" Beckett exclaimed, turning around. She wasn't expecting him to be so close. She tried to back up but hit the counter. Castle closed the little space between them.

"You're jealous." He was staring into her eyes, and she couldn't find the will to look away. "But that's not why you got so angry. No…something happened. Was it something Melissa said?" His voice lowered to a whisper, and he leaned even closer. "Tell me, Kate. Please."

"I…," Kate didn't know what to say. Her thoughts were going haywire. She couldn't focus on anything other than how close he was, and how inviting his lips looked.

He wasn't doing this to her again. No!

Kate placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back forcefully. "Personal space, Castle." She hated the way her voice sounded breathless.

"Sorry." He said. The way his eyes sparkled made Kate positive that he was lying.

Beckett couldn't stand it anymore. She decided to forget about the coffee and stormed back out of the break room and towards her desk.

This time Castle had the sense not to follow. Instead he sat down in a chair and sighed. He would find out what happened if it killed him…and with Beckett, it just might.

* * *

"Yo, Castle!"

Castle jumped. "Hm? Wha—I'm awake!"

Esposito raised an eyebrow as he took in the sight of Castle sitting in a chair in the break room, arm propped on the table and chin resting on his upturned palm. He had clearly just been asleep.

"You know if Beckett finds you asleep in here then she'll probably hurt you."

Castle shrugged. "I'm used to it." He yawned and then spoke again. "Speaking of Beckett, have you talked to her today?" He really wanted to know if her mood had improved any since earlier this morning.

Esposito's eye twitched slightly, and Castle caught notice of the motion. "Look man, I don't know what happened between you two but it would be better—and safer—for all of us if you just shut up and listened to her for once, okay?"

Well, so much for her mood improving.

Castle stood up and stretched. "That's like asking a dog not to chase a cat."

"In this case it's more like asking a Chihuahua not to chase a lion."

Castle grinned. "We'll see."

Esposito shook his head. "Whatever, man. It's your life."

"Indeed it is."

"Esposito!" Beckett's voice cut through the air. "Get in here now! We have a case!"

Castle's smile widened. "Ooh a case!" He rubbed his hands together and nearly ran out of the room, with Esposito walking behind him.

Kate looked up from her computer when she saw Castle and Esposito approaching and stood up.

"Let's go."

Castle followed Beckett out of the precinct and climbed in the passenger side of her car. Beckett put the key in the ignition and pulled out into the traffic.

Castle thought about what Esposito had said, about how it would be better to just listen to Kate. Well…it would be very out of character for him, and not very fun, but Castle decided that he would give it a try. After all, he hated having Kate mad at him…especially when he didn't even know why.

"So where are we heading?"

"New hotel." Beckett answered. She didn't bother to take her eyes off the road.

"Who died?" Castle asked.

"A young woman, around twenty years old. Strangled with her own necklace."

"Ouch." Castle muttered. "Hey…I thought you only liked the freaky cases. What's so freaky about this one?"

"There isn't anything freaky about it. Not all of the cases we get are freaky, Castle. People get murdered in the same old ways all the time." Beckett's voice was acidic and more than a little annoyed.

"Hm. I guess not every case has a copycat killer, a nanny in a washing machine, or frozen bodies." Castle mused. "That's no fun. If you're going to murder someone, at least do it in an interesting way, am I right?"

"No, you're not." Beckett snapped.

Castle decided not to reply. There was no need to make her even angrier with him by arguing. He would just let this go.

Soon the two of them arrived at the crime scene. They road the elevator up to the fifth floor and Castle followed Beckett into the second apartment. Lying on the ground with eyes still open was a woman with dark brown hair. She had marks on her neck from where she was strangled, and the necklace was lying off to the side.

Castle couldn't help but think that she resembled Kate. He glanced between the two, and was surprised by how alike they looked. Both were brunettes, both had green eyes, and both had the same general body shape.

"Why are you staring at me, Castle?"

"She looks like you."

Beckett's eyebrows rose and she looked at the dead woman. "You're comparing me to a dead woman?" First he tries to kiss her just because, and now he thought she looked like someone who was dead? That was great. Just great.

"I didn't mean—,"

"It doesn't matter." Beckett cut him off.

She kneeled down beside the medical examiner. Lanie looked up and Beckett motioned to the body. "Do we know who she is?"

"Rachel Anthony, twenty-two years old."

"Cause of death was strangulation?"

"I can't say for certain yet, but it looks that way." Lanie said, pushing back a few lochs of Rachel's hair so that they could all see the marks on her neck.

"Time of de—,"

"What's in her hand?" Castle spoke, cutting Kate off. She threw a glare at him but he just shrugged it off.

Lanie glanced up at him, and then followed his gaze to Rachel's left hand. It was clenched into a fist. Carefully, Lanie opened her fingers and a crinkled up piece of paper fell out. Castle was the first one to grab the paper. He opened it and flattened it out, then read what it said.

His face paled.

"Well, what is it?" Beckett asked, standing up. Castle's eyes flickered from the paper to her and then back again. "Castle? What does it say?"

Castle wordlessly held the paper out towards her and she took it, giving him a confused look all the while. Her eyes scanned across it and a jolt of fear seemed to run through her body. She read it again two times, just to make sure that what she was reading was actually what it said.

"Beckett?" Lanie, who had been watching the exchange silently, spoke up. "What is it?"

Kate swallowed and began to read. "Detective Kate Beckett, you're next."

* * *

A/N: Please review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Lanie stared at Kate with wide eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

Kate shook her head and looked up at the medical examiner. She knew that the fear she saw in Lanie's eyes was mirrored in her own.

"Beckett we have to do something." It was Castle who spoke. Kate turned to him.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Well…I don't know." He admitted. "But you can't just go on walking around out on the street when there's some psycho trying to kill you."

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, okay? I can take care of myself." Kate turned her back to Castle and focused once more on the body. "What we need to do is focus on solving this girl's murder."

"But—,"

"Castle."

"But Beckett—,"

"Castle!"

Castle sighed. Fine. If she wanted to act like this was no big deal, then fine. He would let her…for now.

It was only a little while more that they were at the crime scene. They had gotten enough information about the victim to go on, and were heading back to the precinct to talk to Esposito and Ryan.

They were about to leave the hotel when a familiar voice stopped them.

"Ricky?"

_Oh no. Not her. _Kate turned around to see exactly who she was dreading. Melissa stood there holding a huge shopping bag and wearing a skirt that could barely even be considered a skirt, because it was so short, and a shirt that was way too tight and way to low cut. Castle looked just as shocked to see her as Kate, if not more.

"Melissa? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Melissa dropped the shopping bag and ran towards him. "Oh Rick! There was a murder, and I'm staying in this hotel! I'm so scared. What if the killer comes for me next? I don't know what I'll do." She hid her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Castle's hands fluttered awkwardly at her back. He was unsure if he wanted to hug her back or push her away. "Would you…would you stay with me tonight?" Melissa begged.

Beckett had to work hard not to gag. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. Castle glanced at her.

"Uh, listen, Mel, I really have to go. You know, murder investigation and all…," He trailed off.

Melissa pulled away from him far enough to see up into his eyes and pouted. "But Ricky, aren't I more important?"

Kate snorted and Melissa glared at her. Kate tried to pass it off as a cough.

"I…," Castle mumbled. "I have to go. I'm sorry." He pushed her back gently and she stared at him in disbelief. Then she narrowed her eyes and glanced at Kate.

"Well…fine." Melissa placed one hand on her hip. "But I'll be waiting, Ricky."

She smiled and made to move towards Castle, obviously trying to kiss him, but he ducked away from her to quickly.

Beckett turned and walked out the door, Castle on her heels. Melissa watched them leave with arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

Castle climbed in the passenger seat and Beckett in the driver's, and soon they were once again driving down the road. Castle leaned back in his seat and sighed. He thought about Melissa briefly, but then his mind focused back to the more important matter – the note threatening Beckett.

Castle glanced over at the detective. He watched her discreetly for a few seconds before looking out the windshield. He didn't know what he would do if Beckett ever got hurt. Ever since the case with the ritualistic killings and the show-down in that woman's apartment, he's been more and more worried. At first all of this was just a game to him. He never paid any attention to the fact that Beckett may actually get killed. It was when she told him that he saved her life that he was overwhelmed with a need to protect her. He didn't want her to get hurt, physically or emotionally. She was the princess and he was her knight in shining armor.

But this wasn't a fairytale, and this wasn't one of his books. What was happening was real.

"Have any ideas who it is?"

Beckett was caught off guard by Castle's question. Her eyes flickered towards him and then back to the road. "What?"

"The person who left the note and murdered the girl. Any ideas?"

"I know as much as you do as of now. We're not going to find out anymore until we talk to Rachel's family."

"We?" Castle said. He didn't know why he was surprised. After all, did he really expect that Beckett would just sit around and let someone else solve the case for her, even if she was being targeted? "You can't go talking to families and people who may have possibly murdered this girl if they're after you too!"

"It's my job, Castle." Beckett said quietly.

She focused her gaze on the road, keeping herself calm and professional and acting like this wasn't anything out of the ordinary. But inside she was terrified. She had solved too many cases to count, but never before had she been a target for the killer. Kate was afraid to go to her apartment tonight, afraid of who could possibly be waiting there for her. But she would never tell anyone that, especially Castle. She was the strong, confident detective, and there was no way she was going to let her façade crack now.

"It's not your job to be killed, Beckett." Castle said, matching Beckett's quiet tone. "It's your job to solve cases."

"And that's what I'm going to do!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to find Rachel's murderer so that the sick idiot can be put in jail and her family can have some closure. This girl was a daughter, a friend, and maybe a sister. You have no idea the torment that a person goes through if they don't know who killed their loved one. I can guarantee that her family and friends will spend weeks and months and maybe even years thinking about what they could have done to prevent this, how they could have gone with her somewhere or convinced her not to go." Kate took a deep breath. "You have no idea what it's like, Castle."

Castle watched her, and felt the urge to reach out and touch her shoulder and tell her that it would be okay. It was clear that Beckett was upset by this, and Castle didn't blame her. Who wouldn't be upset if they just found out that some killer was after them? He knew that he would be.

Castle sighed, and spoke in a quiet voice. "I know. I understand. I know about your mother, about what you went through, but Kate…you could end up dead. Why don't you just let some other detective handle this?"

"Because it's my case, and I'm going to solve it, whether it kills me or not." Kate growled. Her hands clenched on the steering wheel. "And why do you care anyway, Castle? Why do you give a damn if I die or not? You'll have Melissa. You two can form a nice happy little family." Kate slammed the brakes on and pulled up to the curb. "Don't let me ruin it for you."

The next second Beckett was out of the car and disappeared into the precinct. Castle sat in the car, dazed and completely confused. Wow. Okay, so she _was_ angry about Melissa. Incredibly angry.

Castle leaned his head back against the seat and shut his eyes. Things had been so easy a day ago before everything had happened. Now there was a murder that Beckett was determined to solve, a flighty ex-girlfriend determined to seduce him, and a killer who just happened to be targeting the woman Castle had fallen in love with. Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

Right?

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They inspire me to write faster. Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow, I've never gotten that many reviews for one chapter before. Thanks so much!! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I've been super busy. The next chapter's already written so expect it on Sunday or Monday (I would post sooner but I don't have time). Thank you SO much, again!

* * *

Richard Castle sat on his couch, staring blankly at the screen of his laptop. He watched as the words "You should be writing" flashed across over and over and over again. He just couldn't concentrate. He was worried about Kate. He had a horrible feeling, and he knew what would have happened if he was writing this story. It would certainly not be pleasant.

"Hey, Dad."

Castle tore his gaze away from the irritating screensaver in order to look up at his teenage daughter, who had appeared out of no where. "Hey sweetie."

Castle patted the cushion beside him and Alexis sat down.

"So any new cases?" She asked, folding her legs underneath her and facing her father.

"Well actually yes." Castle replied. He sat his laptop down on the coffee table and positioned himself so that he was facing Alexis.

Alexis raised one eyebrow. "What, no details?"

Castle just shrugged. "It's really not that interesting of a case."

His eyes focused on the wall on the far side of the room and his thoughts began to roam again, ultimately ending up on Beckett. He knew her, and he knew that she would stop at nothing to solve this case. He was just hoping that she didn't do something completely stupid and get herself hurt…or worse.

It had been horrible at the precinct after Beckett yelled at him in the car. She had mostly avoided him, and Castle had had a very hard time trying to talk to her. He got to say about a word before she would run off to do something. It was driving him crazy.

"Dad? Hellooo?"

Castle blinked, noticing the hand waving in front of his face for the first time. He looked at Alexis and smiled. "Sorry."

"Mhm." She stared at him with one raised eyebrow. "There's obviously more to this case than you're saying. So spill."

"There's nothing else. Honestly." He said, giving her his most innocent face.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Dad, c'mon. I can tell something's bothering you. Just tell me."

Castle leaned back into the couch and sighed. "If you must know, my oh-so-persistent daughter, it's Beckett that's bothering me."

"Detective Beckett?" Alexis looked confused. "Why? I thought you two were a great team."

"Under normal circumstances we are. But a lot has happened in the last few days and now she refuses to talk to me."

Alexis stared at him for a moment before hitting his shoulder. "Dad! What did you do? I told you to stop irritating her! If you get thrown in jail again then I am _not_ going to bail you out."

"I didn't do anything!" Castle said defensively. "And you know you'd bail me out. You'd miss me too much." He winked. Alexis rolled her eyes and smiled.

"But seriously, what did you do?"

"I tried to convince her that she should let some other detective handle the case we're working on right now." He explained. He decided that she didn't need to know about the whole Melissa-Beckett jealousy thing.

"Why?"

"Because." Castle sighed. "When we were looking at the body I saw something in her hand. I told the medical examiner about it and Lanie found a note. It just so happened that it was a note telling Kate that she was next."

"Next to…die?" Alexis couldn't quite comprehend what he was saying. "You mean someone is threatening her?"

Castle nodded. "And she's determined to solve this case. She's not worried about her own safety at all."

Alexis bit her bottom lip. "Wow." She said quietly. "That's horrible. Who would go after a detective?"

"Someone who has a grudge against her." Castle shrugged. "Someone who she's made angry recently. Some psycho."

"Or an ex-boyfriend."

"Nah, Beckett doesn't seem the type to have psychotic ex-boyfriends." He said. "And speaking of boyfriends, how's it been going with _Owen_?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Alexis said, avoiding eye contact.

"Mhm." Castle grinned. "When do I get to meet him? I have a few things to tell him about my little girl."

Alexis's cheeks began to turn red. "Dad, you wouldn't!"

"I just have to set down the ground rules." Castle's grin widened mischievously. "I could inform him that I have some friends who are cops...who have guns."

"Dad!" Alexis exclaimed, her face now a new shade of red. She jumped off the couch and leaned down to kiss her father on the cheek quickly, and then nearly sprinted out of the room. "This conversation is over. I'm going to bed. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." He called after her, watching her take the stairs two at a time. He raised his voice and called louder, "And tell Owen about the guns!"

"Dad!" The voice echoed down the stairs, followed by a frustrated groan. Castle just smiled.

* * *

"Hey, Lanie, it's Beckett." Kate said as soon as the other end of the phone line picked up and she was greeted with a tired "hello?".

"Beckett?" Lanie's groggy voice responded. "What is it? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I was just—," Kate happened to catch sight of the clock in the lower right hand of her computer and mentally kicked herself. "Oh my God, Lanie, I'm so sorry! I had no idea it was so late. Did I wake you up?"

"Nah, I was up." Lanie said, but Kate definitely heard her yawn.

"I'll just go." Beckett said quickly. "You go back to sleep."

"No, no, no. Just tell me what is so important for you to call me at three in the morning."

"It's nothing. Never mind. I—,"

"Kate! You woke me up already; now just get on with it!" Lanie demanded.

"Well…I was wondering what else you found out about the body of Rachel Anthony. I didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier."

"She definitely put up a fight." Lanie said, stifling a yawn. "She had bruises on her arms, legs, and torso. Nail marks and scratches up and down her arms. That's about it besides the mark from the necklace that she was strangled with."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Lanie." Kate said.

"Are you still at the precinct?"

Kate hesitated to answer, but finally said. "Yeah. This case has been bugging me and I think that maybe if I could go back to the crime scene one more time that I'd be able to figure something out or see something else that I didn't notice before."

"Beckett." Lanie said quietly. "Kate. Listen to me, as a friend, okay? You need to go home and get some sleep. Do _not_ go back to the crime scene. It isn't safe for you, especially after everything that went down today. Just go home."

"I…," Kate trailed off. "I have to solve this case."

"No, _you_ don't. There are other detectives."

"But I can't—,"

"Can't what?" Lanie cut her off.

"I can't be useless."

Lanie fell silent, and Kate leaned back in her chair and sighed. She hated the way that everyone at the precinct was looking at her, with eyes full of worry and concern. She was a strong and independent woman; she had been her whole life. She didn't need other people to try and protect her. She could take care of herself.

But maybe, just this once, it would be nice to have someone take some of the burden off of her shoulders…someone to tell her that it would be okay, and someone to comfort her worries. Kate hated herself for thinking of Castle.

"Are you serious?" Lanie seemed to have recovered from her shock, and now she was ready to talk again. "Beckett, you have solved more cases than any other detective in this precinct, and you're calling yourself useless? Girl, don't go there."

"But—,"

"Don't you 'but' me." Lanie cut her off again. "People won't think you're useless just because you admit to being scared. There's a freaking killer after you! I'd be scared too. And you know, it's not like you have to go through this alone. You have everyone at the precinct, and you know that I'm always here, and Castle would do anything to protect you."

Kate opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it. Her hand tightened around the phone. "I know that."

"Seriously, girl. I don't know what happened with you two at that party, but I suggest getting over it. He's so in love with you that I don't think he cares what you say or do to him, he wants to be near you."

Kate's throat seemed to constrict. She swallowed and choked out a, "_What_?"

"You're not telling me that you haven't noticed!?" Lanie exclaimed. "Kate! He's head over heels for you! And you know what? I'm pretty sure you like him too."

"I do not!" Kate exclaimed. She felt a blush creep across her cheeks and was glad that she was the only one at the precinct. "Listen Lanie, I think I'm going to head home. Thanks for everything."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

Kate ended the call and leaned back in her chair. She wasn't going home. It didn't matter what Lanie or Castle or anyone else said, this was still her case, and she would solve it.

Grabbing her coat, a flashlight, and the key to the hotel apartment that the murder was committed in, Kate headed out the door and to her car. It was only a short drive away from the precinct and soon she was unlocking the door to the room.

Kate flipped on her flashlight and shone it over the room. She let the door fall shut behind her as she quietly walked inside. She kneeled down by a bunch of scattered papers and sifted through them, before realizing that there was nothing to help her there. She moved on to the opposite side of the room, looking around for anything that might relate to Rachel's murder.

This wasn't the first time that Beckett had come back to a crime scene after everyone else had left. She always did this when she was really stuck on a case. Usually it wasn't three in the morning, but right now she didn't care.

Kate was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the creak of the door as it opened or the soft footsteps behind her. She probably would have never noticed the presence of someone else had it not been for the sudden pain that erupted in the back of her head as she was smacked hard with something. The flashlight went flying, and Kate saw spots. Whatever hit her the first time hit her again, and everything went dark.

* * *

Castle walked into the precinct and headed straight for Beckett's desk, two steaming lattes in his hands. He had decided that it was time to forgive and forget, and he was going to suck up to Beckett until she couldn't help but forgive him. It was time to turn on the charm full force.

When her desk came into view, Castle was surprised to find her computer turned off and no Beckett sitting in the chair. She was usually always there before him. He sat the lattes down and turned to Ryan, who was walking by reading a file.

"Hey, Ryan. Where's Beckett?"

He glanced up. "We figured that she was with you." His brow furrowed. "Isn't she?"

Castle shook his head, and ignored the worry that clenched in his stomach. "I'll call her."

"Good." He nodded. "She's probably just…just sleeping in or something." Ryan tried to grasp at something believable to ease both of their worry, but it just didn't work. Beckett didn't sleep in. She loved her job and she didn't come in late.

Castle dialed her cell phone number, and heard ringing coming from her desk. Ryan walked over and leaned down, disappearing from sight for a second, and then reappearing with the familiar cell phone held in his hand. Castle then dialed her home phone, but just got the answering machine.

Ryan and Castle looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"Esposito and I will go check her house, you go talk to the Captain." Ryan said, slipping the phone into his pocket and walking towards Esposito's desk. "Esposito!"

Castle didn't bother to argue, even though he would have rather went to check her house with them. He approached the office and tapped on the door before walking in. Montgomery looked up from his papers.

"Castle, what brings you in here?" He asked. "If Beckett hurt you then I'm guessing she had a good reason, so I don't want to hear your complaining." He smiled, completely at ease.

"She didn't hurt me because she's not here." Castle said. Montgomery's smile faltered slightly. "We called her but her cell phone is here and I got her machine from the home phone. Ryan and Esposito were going to go check her house." He paused. "I was wondering if you got a call from her or anything?"

Montgomery shook his head. "Beckett never misses work."

"I know."

Montgomery stood up from his desk and began pacing around the room. "They're not going to find her at home. If Beckett's not here, then something happened. I think," He looked up at Castle. "I think she's been taken hostage or else," He swallowed, not wanting to believe it. "or else murdered."

Castle felt his stomach knot up and his chest clench. One of his worst fears just came true.

* * *

A/N: You guys were all right, things can always get worse. I couldn't remember if the guy Alexis liked was named Owen or not, so if the names wrong then oh well. That's why it's fanfiction haha. Thanks for reading and please review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews!! :)

* * *

Castle didn't know how long he stood there staring at Captain Montgomery, but it must have been awhile because the next thing he knew was that Ryan and Esposito were in the office, each wearing a grim expression.

"She wasn't there. Door was locked, and no signs of forced entry. My guess is that she never made it home last night." Esposito said.

"Did anyone see her leave the precinct?" Castle asked. He wanted to continue to stand there in silence and disbelief but he knew that each minute he wasted was another moment closer to Beckett being hurt…assuming that she wasn't hurt already.

"She was the only one left here when I left." Montgomery said. He began to pace back and forth. His best detective has gone missing and they had no leads at all.

Castle was about to say something when a knock on the door interrupted him. The door flew open without Montgomery's consent, and a flustered Lanie walked in.

"Is it true?" She demanded.

Montgomery sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If you're talking about Detective Beckett, then yes, it is. How you found out so soon, I have no idea—,"

"Oh God." Lanie interrupted, pressing her lips together. "It's all my fault. If I wouldn't have told her to go home then maybe—,"

"She never made it home." Castle said, ignoring the lump in his throat.

Lanie's eyes widened. "What?"

"Her apartment was locked when we got there, and there were no signs of a forced entry." Ryan explained. "Whoever the bastard is that did this didn't abduct her from her house."

"She called me last night." Lanie said, her voice quiet. Kate was one of her best friends, and she just couldn't believe that she was taken…just like that. It had been obvious that she was being targeted but no one had any idea that the murderer would act so soon. "She called me and asked me questions about the victim. She said that she was stuck on this case and that maybe if she went back to the crime scene then—,"

"She went back to the crime scene!" Castle exclaimed, pushing past Ryan and Esposito and leaving the office. The others followed him, eager to hear any ideas he had about what might've happened. "She was there and somehow the killer knew about it and they followed her. Kate was probably distracted—,"

"And that gave the perp a chance to grab her!" Esposito exclaimed.

"Let's go." Ryan said, following Castle through the precinct and to the elevator.

Moments later the three of them were in the car, Esposito driving, Ryan in the passenger seat, and Castle in the back. They drove through the city completely ignoring the speed limit. But it didn't matter how fast they drove, Castle still felt like they were too late.

* * *

The first thing that Kate noticed when she began to regain consciousness was the voices. There was whispering, somewhere near her. She tried to focus on what they were saying, but she just couldn't figure it out.

Beckett opened her eyes slowly, trying to ignore the shooting pain in the back of her head. She was in what looked like a bedroom. She tried to lean forward to get a better view and that's when she first noticed that her hands were tied behind her. As she looked herself over, she realized that her feet were also tied together. She couldn't move.

Suddenly the memories from earlier hit her. She remembered going back to the crime scene and then something hitting her. After that, she lost consciousness.

"Well, well, it looks like she woke up sooner than we thought she would."

Kate was only vaguely aware that the whispering she had heard earlier had stopped, and now a tall heavyset man was looming over her.

"Who?"

The man standing over Kate clenched his fists and glanced back over his shoulder at someone else who had spoken. "The cop you idiot."

"Oh." The other voice replied. "What do we do with her?"

The tall man shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "We don't do nothin until boss tells us to."

"Oh." The voice said again.

While the two men were speaking, Beckett scanned the room once more. Now that she was more alert she could make out more details. There was a bed directly in front of her, blocking the view of where she assumed the door was. She had probably been put here on purpose, that way if anyone happened to look into the room then they would never see her. Off to her right was another door, and she could see that it was a bathroom.

The man standing over her looked down at her again, and Kate stared at him. His long black hair was greasy, and he had a tattoo of a dragon going up the side of his neck. In his hand, he loosely held a gun.

Kate felt her chest tighten as she began to realize how grave this situation really was. She was most likely going to be killed, if not now, then soon. She was absolutely terrified, but she had been put through training for this type of thing, and she knew how to hide it.

"What do you want?" Beckett made her voice demanding. She knew that she couldn't show any sign of weakness, and she wasn't going to.

"Ooh someone's cranky when they wake up!" The voice from the man Kate couldn't see piped up. The dragon tattoo guy turned and glared.

"Harry! Shut the hell up!" He yelled. "What did I tell you? Don't say anything! You just sit there and be quiet, got it!?"

"Fine." Harry's voice grumbled. "But I wanna play with the cop too."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Beckett demanded again. She got the attention of the man standing over her, and heard quiet chuckles from the man she couldn't see.

"You can call me…," The black haired man paused and scrunched up his face in thought. He obviously wasn't going to give her his real name. "Ben. You can call me Ben. And what do we want with you? Answer's simple. Money."

"And then you'll let me go?" Kate swallowed, trying not to let them see her fear.

Ben leaned down in front of her, so that his face was only inches away from hers. Kate tried to move away, but she was already pressed against the wall. Ben smiled, revealing his crooked, rotten, teeth.

"It's not a ransom we're after." He spoke quietly, but there was amusement plain in his eyes. "We're not going to be calling your cop friends. We're gettin paid for just gettin you here. Whatever happens after we hand you over to boss isn't up to us." He grinned wider and leaned over Kate so that he was nearly on top of her. "But we were told that we could do anything with you that we'd like while we're here." His eyes trailed down her body, and his hand caressed her face. Kate flinched away. "Just as long as we don't kill you."

Kate could feel his breath on her face. He began to trace her lips with his finger and Kate couldn't take it anymore. She retaliated the only way she could think of, by biting his finger. Hard.

"Ouch! Damn it!" Ben pulled his finger back and looked at it. "You bitch!" He pulled his hand back and slapped her across the face.

He stood up and kicked her, causing Beckett to wince. Then he stormed off, and a door slammed. Kate leaned her head back against the wall, trying to keep herself calm and ignore the pain that was now radiating from the back of her head, her cheek, and her leg.

Even though she managed to keep herself pulled together, a single tear still slid slowly down her cheek.

* * *

A/N: That was really short. Sorry. I know everyone saw the thing with Lanie coming but...well...I didn't know how else to go haha. Please review and tell me what you think!

Season finale of Castle tonight! I'm excited for the episode...but sad that it's the season (and hopefully not series!) finale. It better get picked up! It's such a great show. I think ABC's announcing what show's are being picked back up on the 19th, but don't hold me to that. I'm not positive. Only one hour and 42 minutes until Castle (as of right now)!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow, do I ever owe you guys an apology!! It's been so long that you probably all forgot what's going on in this story. I wouldn't blame you, because I kind of did too...I have excuses (like life getting in the way) but I'm sure you don't really care. Just know that I am REALLY sorry!!! I hope you like this chapter and forgive me. Maybe? :)

* * *

Castle and Ryan were out of the car before Esposito even came to a full stop. The two of them entered the hotel, Esposito jogging to catch up.

"Rick!"

Castle saw Melissa, he even made eye contact with her, but he just kept walking. He wasn't in the mood for her right now, and his first priority was finding Beckett.

"Ricky?"

Castle heard her call after him, but he continued to ignore her. He entered the elevator with Ryan and Esposito and, unfortunately, Melissa decided to follow them. She squeezed herself in right beside Castle, and he felt her hand grasp his.

"Is something wrong?" She asked innocently.

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other. Castle sighed.

"This really isn't a good time."

"Why? What did I do?" She asked.

"You didn't do anything." Castle replied. He pulled his hand away from her, as the elevator dinged to tell them that they had arrived at their floor, and breezed past her and out of the elevator. Ryan and Esposito followed him and Melissa stood in the elevator, an angry expression on her face and her hands on her hips. The doors shut and she disappeared.

"Clingy much?" Esposito snorted as the three of them walked briskly through the hallway.

"You have no idea." Castle replied.

The three of them each spotted the murder scene at the same time, and each of them noted that the door was hanging open. Beckett had to have been here, along with the person that kidnapped her.

"Castle, take the left. Ryan, check the bedrooms. I'll check the rest." Esposito ordered, kicking the door open.

As soon as they were in the room, Castle began searching the left side of the main room, while Esposito checked the right side and Ryan disappeared into one of the bedrooms. They searched quickly but efficiently, determined not to miss anything. It was Esposito who found the flashlight.

"She was definitely here." He said, holding the flashlight up. "This is a flashlight from the precinct."

"We knew that she was here anyway. We need to find out where she is _now_." Castle said. He was unable to keep his frustration out of his voice. He wouldn't lose Beckett. He couldn't. But he didn't know what to do. They had no leads and no clue as to where she was.

"I'm going to talk to the doorman. See if he saw anything." Esposito turned and left the room, leaving Ryan and Castle to continue ruffling around trying to find something, anything, to lead them to Beckett. They needed a clue, even if it was a small one.

They continued looking until they had turned the entire apartment upside down.

"There's nothing else to find here."

Castle glanced at Ryan, who had entered the room without him noticing. He nodded slightly.

"The doorman said that someone matching Beckett's description entered around three last night." Esposito's voice wafted in from the door. Castle and Ryan both looked at him.

"But they didn't see her leave?" Ryan stated the obvious. Esposito nodded.

"So," Castle began to pace. "That means the kidnapper either took her out of a window, emergency exit, or…or she's still in this hotel."

Esposito and Ryan looked at each other.

"Melissa." Esposito said slowly, and Castle stopped in his tracks. "You think she's capable of something like this?"

"Melissa?" Castle gaped. "She's…she wouldn't…I don't think she knows how to kidnap someone." But the scenarios ran through his mind. "Kate would've been able to take her."

"Not if she was hit from behind." Ryan said. "Or wasn't expecting it."

"I think we should take her down to the precinct." Esposito suggested. "As of now, she's our prime suspect."

"No!"

Both of the cops looked at Castle, who was pacing again.

"What do you mean no?" Esposito stared at him. "We're wasting time, Castle. Just because you don't want to believe that it was your girlfriend who—,"

"No!" Castle spat again. "That's not what I meant. Take her to the precinct, I don't care. And she's _not_ my girlfriend. But if Kate is in this hotel then let's go get her instead of waiting until you question Melissa!"

"We have to wait for back up." Ryan said. "It's protocol. Plus we don't even know if she's actually here. We're guessing, Castle. It's better to get the facts before we jump to conclusions."

"Haven't you ever heard of an intuitive leap?" Castle looked at both of them. "And besides, I'm not NYPD. I don't have to follow protocol."

"Castle—,"

He was out the door before Esposito or Ryan could say anything.

"Follow him." Esposito ordered. "I'll find Melissa."

* * *

"How's it going, boys?"

Beckett was in the middle of trying to free her hands from behind her back when she heard the voice. She froze immediately, cursing herself for not noticing the door open.

"Fine." Ben's gruff voice answered. "But babysitting her is getting boring. Can I have the money now?"

"You'll get it when you get it." The voice of the third person snapped. Kate's brows furrowed. She knew that voice.

Then her eyes widened and she gasped against the duct tape Ben had placed over her mouth. Melissa. It was _Melissa_.

"Katie." The stunning blonde walked around the bed and looked down her nose at Kate, who glared up at her. "I guess you see who wins now, huh? Who's the better woman now?"

Beckett tried to speak but the duct tape made that difficult. Instead she just glared.

Everything was clicking in her mind. She didn't know how she didn't realize it at first. Melissa said before that she was staying at this hotel. Kate knew she should have realized it. The 'boss' that the two idiots she'd been stuck with were talking about had to have been Melissa. She set the whole kidnapping thing up, but was too afraid to break a nail and do it herself. So she hired help.

It all made sense. Everything fit.

The only question was if Kate would get out of this alive.

"Hand me that gun, sweetie." Melissa smiled at Ben, who rolled his eyes but handed over his weapon nevertheless. Melissa turned her gaze back to Kate. "It was nice knowing you, Detective Beckett. Well, actually, that was a lie." She laughed.

She raised the gun and pointed it at Kate.

* * *

Castle glanced behind him, weaving quickly in between the people in the lobby. There were two security guards after him, and they were gaining speed quickly. He clutched the key tighter in his palm. After he found out what room number Melissa was in, he distracted the woman at the front desk and stole the key to Melissa's room. She realized about fifteen seconds later and called security on him.

He was really hoping that he ran into Ryan or Esposito some time soon. Otherwise this could end badly.

As luck would have it, Ryan stepped out of the elevator just as Castle ran into it.

"Caste? Wha—oomph."

The two security guards crashed into Ryan. They all fell to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Thanks Ryan! I owe you one!" Castle called as the elevator doors shut and he began his ascent to the floor Melissa was staying on.

He sprinted out of the elevator and down the hall as soon as he arrived on the correct floor. His eyes scanned the room numbers as he ran, and skidded to a halt in front of the correct one. Without even a second of thought he shoved the key in the door and entered.

"Hey!

"Beckett!?"

"Ricky!?"

All of the yells erupted at the same time. Castle's eyes widened as he spotted the gun in Melissa's hand. Without thinking, he lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. Melissa yelled, and the two other men threw themselves towards Castle.

A gunshot rang through the room.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to apologize one more time for taking FOREVER to get this written. I don't like it all that much but I figured it was better than nothing, right? There's probably going to be one or two more chapters...I'm not sure yet. I'll try to get the next one up soon, but it may take a few weeks since school's back in session and I have tons of homework and band stuff going on. Please review if you think I'm worth it :)

Oh! Who's excited for the Castle season 2 premiere tomorrow?? I am!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry...it's been awhile...again. At least the wait wasn't as long as it was for the last chapter, right? Sorry but it's short too. Only one chapter left after this! Please review!!

* * *

Kate watched in absolute horror as Castle tackled Melissa, only to be jumped on by the two goons that were keeping her held captive. The fact that she couldn't do anything but watch and struggle against her restraints made her even more frantic.

That's when the gunshot went off.

Her heart was beating furiously as she prayed to whatever God that may exist for Castle to be okay. To live. If he died it would be her fault. What would she say to Martha? Oh, God, what about Alexis?

There was a pool of blood beginning to form under the four people still struggling a few feet away from her. The only thing was that one of the bodies was no longer moving. She couldn't tell who it was who had been hit…who was most likely dead.

There was a yell, and the gun came skidding across the floor towards her. She trapped it under her still-bound-together feet and attempted to turn so that she could grab it with her hands. She barely had a chance, though, as Melissa broke away from the fight and began crawling towards her.

The blonde woman was covered in blood that was not hers. Kate's heart leaped to her throat. Melissa was still alive and Castle…

Her thoughts were cut short as Melissa lunged for the gun.

Beckett had been humiliated enough in the passed day to last her a lifetime. It was with a sick sort of delight that she aimed a well placed kick right into Melissa's face. The crunch of her breaking nose made it even better. After what she had put Beckett through, she deserved it.

It was at that moment that Ryan and Esposito got there with back up. Cops swarmed the room, guns drawn, and immediately surrounded the two fighting men and the one dead, or at least Kate assumed it was dead, body. Esposito and Ryan were the first ones to reach Beckett, and with unnecessary roughness they cuffed Melissa and had her escorted outside to a squad car. On the other side of the room another person, one of the two kidnappers, was cuffed and being shoved after Melissa.

"Beckett, you okay?" Ryan pulled out a pocket knife and began cutting the rope binding her feet together. Esposito muttered a quiet apology and ripped the duct tape off of her mouth, then began to cut off the rope binding her hands.

"I'm fine. Where's Castle?" Her eyes were frantic. She couldn't see anything through the wall of cops separating her from her kidnappers and Castle.

Esposito and Ryan both looked in the same direction that she was.

"Is he…?" Ryan trailed off, looking at Esposito.

"No. No!" Kate exclaimed. "He's not dead! That stupid idiot can't be dead!" Despite herself, tears began pricking her eyes. He very well may be dead...and there's nothing that she can do about it.

What was she going to do?

What about Alexis?

She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back the tears. "Castle…,"

"Yeah?"

Her eyes flew open. There he was, standing in front of her, covered in blood that she hoped wasn't his. He kneeled down to be on the same eye level as her.

"Castle!"

Ignoring the fact that she was a detective, and completely forgetting that she was strong and independent, Kate Beckett threw herself at him and hugged him as tightly as she could. She paid no attention to the way that her shoulders were burning from her hands being tied behind her back for so long, or that her wrists were completely rubbed raw from the ropes. She barely even noticed that she was getting the blood that Castle was covered in all over herself. She could only focus on the fact that he was here…alive.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, Kate. This was all my fault. I had no idea that Melissa would do something like this." All traces of the joking man-child he frequently acted like were gone. "I'm so sorry. Just say the word and I'm finished with Nikki Heat. I'll stop bothering you and things can go back to how it used to be. I—,"

"Shut up, Castle." She smiled, even though the tears were still shining in her eyes.

Without a second thought, Kate leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Castle stiffened, completely confused, but a moment later he relaxed and deepened the kiss. He held her against him as tight as he could, and Kate moved one hand to the back of his neck, the other holding onto his shirt.

He'd almost died. _She'd_ almost died. It took this experience to put everything into perspective for her. With the job she had, nothing could be certain. She had a chance to be shot and killed every single day. She knew this. She was fully aware of the risks when she decided to become a detective. But it wasn't until right now that the fact that life was short registered in her mind. That was why she had decided to enjoy it.

That was why she tugged Castle a little bit closer.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well, it's finally here. The last chapter!! I apologize for taking so long. I don't have any excuses except for life getting in the way.

I want to give a huge thanks to everyone who has been with this story since the beginning (I know, it was such a long time ago!). Also, a great big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, or favorited. It means so much to me! You guys are the best :)

Now, what you've all been waiting for...the final chapter of The Detective Vs The Ex!

* * *

**One Week Later**

"Stop it!"

"It's _itchy_!"

Beckett reached across her desk and grabbed the pencil that Castle was trying to shove down his cast. "Leave it alone!"

"You try wearing this thing." He held up his hand and made a face at it. "I have minimal use of my right hand. Do you _know_ how difficult it is to type with only one hand?"

"It's not my fault you broke it." She rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a baby."

"I broke it trying to save you." He taunted.

"You wouldn't have _had_ to try to save me if you hadn't had a psycho ex-girlfriend who wanted to kill me!"

"Speaking of psycho ex-girlfriends…," Esposito walked over towards the pair, followed by Ryan. "We got a full confession from Melissa."

"Not just of the kidnapping, either." Ryan said. He leaned against the desk. "Turns out it was her and her two buddies who killed Rachel Anthony."

"Because she looked like Kate." Castle said, catching on.

"Yep." Ryan nodded. "They wanted to freak her out before they attempted to kidnap her."

Kate just nodded and turned her attention to her computer. Castle exchanged looks with Ryan and Esposito.

"We have some more case stuff to do." Esposito motioned over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Yeah, we'll talk to you guys soon." Ryan agreed. They turned and walked away from Beckett's desk.

"You okay?"

Kate sighed, and then looked at Castle. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's not your fault, you know. That Rachel was killed I mean." He reached over and covered her hand with his cast-free one. Their eyes met.

Kate sighed again. "I know." She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"_Castle_!" She swatted at him, pulling away. She glanced around nervously, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. "How many times have I told you—,"

"No public displays of affection at work." He said, reciting from memory. "Inappropriate displays of affection include kissing, hugging, and ass-grabbing. Appropriate displays of affection include hand holding and the occasional ass-grabbing—,"

"Castle!"

"Alright, no ass-grabbing at all." He sighed and gave her a look. "You really take all the fun out of this whole _dating_ thing."

"That's not what you said last night."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Kate Beckett…did you just make a dirty joke!?"

"Who was joking?" She leaned towards him and smiled flirtatiously. Castle raised his eyebrows, leaning in. His lips were on a mission to find hers.

"I told you this was a bad time." A new voice groaned. "I did _not_ need to witness any of that."

Beckett and Castle jumped apart, each caught off guard. Beckett's face went even redder when she saw Alexis and Martha standing there. The youngest Castle had a grimace on her face, while the eldest was positively beaming.

"Ahh, love." Martha spread her arms and sighed theatrically. "What I wouldn't give to have a good man to—,"

"Mom!"

"Grandma!"

Beckett laughed as Castle and Alexis both cringed, yelling at Martha at the same exact time. Something told her that this wasn't the first time they'd had to yell at the broadway star.

"What?" Martha grinned mischievously. "Just because I've put on a few years doesn't mean that I don't know how to live."

"Please, stop." Castle said. "I'm willing to beg."

"Fine." Martha rolled her eyes.

"We have a reason for coming here." Alexis said. She had learned a long time ago that sometimes it was better to just ignore her grandmother. She loved her, yes, but the woman didn't have a very good sense of what was appropriate and what wasn't. Kind of like her father. "I wanted to let you know that Grandma's paying to take you two out for a celebratory dinner tonight."

"What are we celebrating?" Beckett asked. Castle looked just as confused as she did.

"It's been an entire week of you two lovebirds being together!" Martha grinned. "Plus, no one has gotten shot, stabbed, attacked _or_ kidnapped. It's a record for the two of you!"

"Hey, it's not my fault she attracts trouble." Castle nodded towards Beckett.

"I suppose that's how I attracted you."

Alexis and Martha both chuckled, and Castle pouted.

"Touché, Katie. Touché."

"What did I tell you about calling me Katie?" She glared at him.

"Refresh my memory."

Alexis grinned. She was happy for her dad, and Kate. The two of them were probably as opposite as opposites could get, but they worked. They had been through a lot and had come out of it stronger than ever. The future looked promising. Hey, who knew, maybe she'd even get a little brother or sister someday? Then again, that might be pushing it. She'd just focus on keeping her Dad from screwing things up.

The days of Castle and Beckett being just friends and slightly dysfunctional partners were over. Now they were so much more than that.

Everything had started to change.

"_Castle_!"

Well, maybe not everything.


End file.
